1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device in which the liquid crystal sealed between a pair of substrates is twist-aligned between the substrates, and to a projection display device using the liquid crystal device as a light valve. More specifically, the present invention relates to a contrast improvement technology in a display device using a liquid crystal device.
2. Background Art
A liquid crystal device of a type in which the liquid crystal sealed between a pair of substrates (TN liquid crystal/liquid crystal of a twisted nematic mode) is twist-aligned between the substrates is installed in, for example, a projection display device as a light valve. In general, in the projection display device of this type, for example, lights of the three primary colors red, blue, and green pass through liquid crystal devices to form an image component for each color, these image components arc combined to create a desired color image, and the color image is projected.
The configuration of a conventional liquid crystal device used in such a display device will be described with reference to FIG. 27.
FIG. 27 is an enlarged sectional view of an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates.
As shown in FIG. 27, a liquid crystal device 1 is generally composed of an active matrix substrate 20 formed with a transparent pixel electrode 8, an alignment layer 46, a pixel-switching thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a xe2x80x9cTFTxe2x80x9d) (not shown), a data line (not shown), a scanning line 91, and a capacitor line 92; a counter substrate 30 formed with a transparent counter electrode 32 and an alignment layer 47; and liquid crystal 39 sealed and sandwiched between these substrates. As the liquid crystal 39 to be sealed, liquid crystal of a TN (twisted nematic) mode that is twist-aligned 90xc2x0 by the alignment layers 46 and 47 between the substrates has been widely used. According to the thus-configured liquid crystal device 1, in the active matrix substrate 20, an alignment state of the liquid crystal 39 can be controlled between the pixel electrode 8 and the counter electrode 32 by image signals applied on the pixel electrode 8 from the data line via the TFT. Therefore, in the transmissive liquid crystal device 1, light incident from the side of the counter substrate 30 enters the liquid crystal 39 from the side of the counter substrate after being arranged in predetermined linear polarized light beams by an incident-side polarizer (not shown). A linear polarized light beam passing through a certain area is emitted from the active matrix substrate 20 with a transmitted light polarization axis twisted, whereas a linear polarized light beam passing through another area is emitted from the side of the active matrix substrate 20 without twisting of a transmitted light polarization axis. Therefore, either one of the linear polarized light beam whose transmitted light polarization axis is twisted by the liquid crystal 39, or the linear polarized light beam whose transmitted light polarization axis is not twisted by the liquid crystal 39 passes through an emitting-side polarizer (not shown). Thus, by controlling polarization states of these beams for every pixel, predetermined information can be displayed.
When the light incident from the side of the counter substrate 30 enters into a channel area of the TFT, or is reflected by the channel area of the TFT, not only does such light not contribute to display, but also a photoelectric current is generated by a photoelectric conversion effect, resulting in deterioration of transistor characteristics of the TFT. For this reason, the active matrix substrate 20 and the counter substrate 30 may be formed with a black matrix consisting of a metallic material, such as chrome, and a resin black, or a first light-shielding film 6 and a second light-shielding film 7, called a black mask, in such a manner as to overlap areas between adjacent pixel electrodes 8. When configured in this way, according to the liquid crystal device 1, in either of the active matrix substrate 20 and the counter substrate 30, light passes through only first and second opening areas 21 and 31 partitioned by the first light-shielding film 6 and the second light-shielding film 7, and the light is intercepted by the first light-shielding film 6 and the second light-shielding film 7 in other areas. Therefore, it is possible to prevent intense light from entering or from being reflected by the channel area of the TFT 10.
In the thus-configured liquid crystal device 1, the first light-shielding film 6 of the active matrix substrate 20 and the second light-shielding film 7 of the counter substrate 30 are formed on nearly overlapping areas. For this reason, a center position 211 of the first opening area 2 of the active matrix substrate 20 coincides with the center position 311 of the second opening area 2 of the counter substrate 30.
While it is not shown in the figure, in another example of a conventional liquid crystal device, the counter substrate 30 may be formed with a microlens to collect light incident on the liquid crystal device, thereby improving light utilization efficiency. That is, in the example shown in FIG. 27, a part of the incident light which is from the counter substrate 30 is intercepted by the second light-shielding film 7 and does not contribute to display. If the counter substrate 30 is formed with a microlens, however, light intercepted by the second light-shielding film 7 will enter the liquid crystal 39, whereby the amount of light contributing to display is increased.
When the counter substrate 30 is formed with the microlens in this way, by forming the microlens in such a manner that an optical center position of the microlens is superimposed on the center positions 211 and 311 of the opening areas 21 and 31 of the active matrix substrate 20 and the counter substrate 30, a decrease in the amount of light contributing to display can be avoided. Therefore, the liquid crystal device 1 which is highly reliable and is able to effect bright display can be formed.
In the thus-configured liquid crystal device 1, as the alignment state of liquid crystal is schematically shown in FIG. 28, liquid crystal 39 is twist-aligned 90xc2x0 between an active matrix substrate 20 and a counter substrate 30. In order to show the directions of the substrates 20 and 30, numerals corresponding to the time in a timepiece are assigned in FIG. 28. In order to let the liquid crystal have such a twist of 90xc2x0, after forming polyimide layers and the like serving as alignment layers 46 and 47 on the surfaces of the substrates and 30, rubbing treatment is applied to the pair of substrates in the directions perpendicular to each other, as rubbing directions are shown by an arrow A and an arrow and then the substrates 20 and 30 are bonded and the liquid crystal 39 is filled in a gap formed therebetween. As a result, the liquid crystal 39 is aligned with its major axis direction pointing in the rubbing directions of the alignment layers 46 and 47, and the major axis direction of the liquid crystal 39 is twisted 90xc2x0 between the pair of substrates 20 and 30.
In the liquid crystal device 1 using the thus-twist-aligned liquid crystal 39, contrast characteristics show directivity by the alignment state (the major axis direction and inclination of the major axis) of the liquid crystal 39 located in the middle of the substrates and 30. That is, when the liquid crystal 39 is aligned as shown in FIG. 28, the contrast characteristics of the liquid crystal device 1 in the three o""clock-nine o""clock direction show characteristics of bilateral symmetry with respect to the six o""clock-twelve o""clock direction, as shown in FIG. 29(A). In contrast, as shown in FIG. 29(B), the contrast characteristics in the six o""clock-twelve o""clock direction of this liquid crystal device 1 are such that the contrast is high in the direction of six o""clock, whereas the contrast substantially degrades in directions deviating therefrom. In such a case, the direction of six o""clock is referred to as the xe2x80x9cclear viewing directionxe2x80x9d, and the direction opposite thereto is referred to as xe2x80x9copposite of the clear viewing directionxe2x80x9d.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 30, if only light from the clear viewing direction is allowed to enter the liquid crystal device 1, and light from the opposite of the clear viewing direction is prevented from entering, a display with high contrast can be effected. In a projection display device or the like, although light emitted from a light source is made into a collimated light beam in a light guide system, light cannot be prevented from entering the liquid crystal device 1 from a direction inclined toward the opposite of the clear viewing direction with respect to a normal line. As a result, in the conventional liquid crystal device 1, as shown in FIG. 27, of light incident from the side of the counter substrate 30, light incident from the direction inclined toward the opposite of the clear viewing direction is, similarly to light incident from the direction inclined toward the clear viewing direction, is emitted from the first opening area 21 of the active matrix substrate 20 after passing through the layer of the liquid crystal 39. Therefore, in a projection display device using the conventional liquid crystal device 1, since the light incident from the opposite of the clear viewing direction also affects the display, there is a problem of low contrast.
In addition, with the configuration such that the counter substrate 30 is formed with a hemispherical microlens to increase light incident on the liquid crystal device, the amount of light incident from the clear viewing direction can be increased, but the amount of light incident from opposite the clear viewing direction is also increased. For this reason, if the counter substrate 30 is formed with the microlens, the contrast characteristics deteriorate.
In consideration of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal device which is able to improve contrast characteristics by preventing light incident from the direction inclined toward the opposite of the clear viewing direction from affecting the display, and to provide a projection display device using the liquid crystal device as a light valve.
In addition, an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal device which is able to prevent the light incident from the direction inclined toward the opposite of the clear viewing direction from affecting the display and which is able to improve light utilization efficiency, and to provide a projection display device using the liquid crystal device as a light valve.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a liquid crystal device including a first substrate formed with a plurality of pixels each having a pixel electrode formed thereon; a second substrate opposing the first substrate; and liquid crystal sandwiched between the first and second substrates, wherein the first and second substrates are constructed so as to emit, of the light incident from one substrate, light incident from a clear viewing direction in a larger amount than light incident from opposite the clear viewing direction.
According to the present invention, since the first and second substrates are constructed so as to emit, of the light incident from one substrate, light incident from the clear viewing direction in a larger amount than light incident from opposite the clear viewing direction, even if light inclined opposite to the clear viewing direction enters, such light incident from opposite of the clear viewing direction can be prevented from contributing the display. Therefore, display with high contrast can be effected.
In the present invention, the one substrate may be formed with a light-shielding film in a matrix so as to overlap an area corresponding to an area between the adjacent pixel electrodes.
In the present invention, when preventing the light incident opposite to the clear viewing direction from contributing the display, for example, the first and second substrates are formed with first and second opening areas for each pixel, and, of the first and second opening areas, a center position of the opening area formed in the one substrate is offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to a center position of the opening area formed in the other substrate from which light is emitted. That is, in the case of a configuration such that the light incident on the second opening area formed in the second substrate is transmitted by the first opening area formed in the first substrate to effect the display, the center position of the second opening area is offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the center position of the first opening area
In the specification of this application, xe2x80x9ccenter position of an opening area of a pixelxe2x80x9d means an intersection of diagonal lines of an area contributing the display of the pixel, or, in the case of a shape such that diagonal lines cannot be specified, the center of gravity of an area contributing the display of the pixel.
In a liquid crystal device having such a configuration, of the light incident on the second opening area formed in the second substrate, light incident from the direction inclined toward the clear viewing direction is emitted from the first opening area formed in the first substrate; however, light incident from the direction inclined toward the opposite of the clear viewing direction which causes the degradation of contrast is illuminated at a position offset from the first opening area with respect to the first substrate, and is prevented from being emitted from the first substrate. Accordingly, even if the light inclined in the clear viewing direction and opposite to the clear viewing direction enters from the second substrate, the light inclined opposite to the clear viewing direction does not affect the display. Therefore, according to the liquid crystal device to which the present invention is applied, display with high contrast can be effected.
In the present invention, for the purpose of improving light efficiency, the one substrate may be formed with a microlens so as to oppose each pixel. In this case, an optical center position of the microlens may be arranged so as to substantially coincide with the center position of the opening area of the one substrate. In contrast, the optical center position of the microlens may also be offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to a center position of an opening area of the other substrate of the first and second substrates from which light is emitted. In this case, the light offset toward the clear viewing direction is condensed by the microlens and is allowed to enter the liquid crystal, thereby enabling display with high contrast.
In the specification of this application, xe2x80x9coptical center position of the microlensxe2x80x9d does not mean a geometric center position of the microlens, but means an optical axis, that is, a line connecting centers of curvature of an optical surface of one lens. In addition, xe2x80x9coffsetting toward the clear viewing directionxe2x80x9d not only means offsetting simply toward the clear viewing direction, but also include offsetting in a direction near any one of upward, downward, leftward, and rightward clear viewing directions. For example, the offsetting direction in the case of a half-after-one clear viewing direction includes an upward or a rightward direction with respect to the substrate, and the offsetting direction in the case of a half-past-ten clear viewing direction includes a downward or a leftward direction.
In the present invention, regardless of the positional relationship between the first and second opening areas, the one substrate may be formed with a microlens so as to oppose each pixel, and the optical center position of the microlens may be offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to a center position of an opening area of the other substrate of the first and second substrates from which light is emitted. According to such a configuration, since the optical center position of the first microlens is offset toward the clear viewing direction, for example, of the light incident from the side of the second substrate, light incident from the direction inclined in the clear viewing direction is emitted from the opening area of the first substrate even if it is refracted by the first microlens; however, light incident from the direction inclined opposite to the clear viewing direction which causes degradation of contrast is refracted by the first microlens, and then is illuminated on the first substrate at a position offset from the opening area, and is not emitted from the first substrate. Accordingly, even if the light inclined in the clear viewing direction and opposite to the clear viewing direction enters from the side of the second substrate, light inclined opposite to the clear viewing direction does not affect the display. Therefore, according to the liquid crystal device to which the present invention is applied, display with high contrast can be effected only by the configuration such that the optical center position of the microlens is offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the center position of the opening area of the pixel.
In the present invention, of the first and second substrates, the other substrate from which light is emitted may preferably be formed with a microlens so as to oppose each pixel. In this case, an optical center position of the microlens formed on the other substrate may preferably be offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the center position of the opening area of the one substrate. According to such a configuration, light with high contrast incident via the microlens formed on one substrate can be efficiently emitted by the microlens formed on the other substrate. In addition, the light to be emitted can be converged, collimated, or diffused in accordance with an optical system, so that the opening ratio of the pixel can be substantially increased, and light utilization efficiency can be improved.
In the present invention, the first and second substrates may be formed with first and second light-shielding films formed in a matrix, respectively, so as to overlap an area corresponding to an area between the adjacent pixel electrodes, whereby the first and second opening areas are partitioned and formed in a matrix for each pixel by the first and second light-shielding films.
In this case, of the first and second light-shielding films, the light-shielding film formed on the one substrate may preferably broadly overlap the opening area formed in the other substrate at the side opposite the clear viewing direction compared to the side of the clear viewing direction, whereby, of the first and second opening areas, the center position of the opening areas formed in the one substrate is offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the center position of the opening area formed in the other substrate. According to such a configuration, light incident from the clear viewing direction can be transmitted and light from the opposite of the clear viewing direction can be intercepted, so that display with high contrast can be effected.
In the present invention, of the first and second light-shielding films, the light-shielding film formed on the other substrate may preferably broadly overlaps the opening area formed in the one substrate at the side of the clear viewing direction compared to the side opposite the clear viewing direction, whereby, of the first and second opening areas, the center position of the opening area formed in the one substrate is offset toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the center position of the opening area formed in the other substrate. According to such a configuration, light incident from the clear viewing direction can be transmitted and light emitted from the opposite of the clear viewing direction can be intercepted, so that display with high contrast can be effected.
In the present invention, an asymmetric microlens, for emitting a larger amount of light incident on the one substrate from the clear viewing direction to the liquid crystal than the amount of light incident on the one substrate from opposite the clear viewing direction, may preferably be formed in an area of the one substrate opposing each pixel. With this configuration, of the first and second substrates, the microlens is formed on the substrate into which light enters, so that the light incident on the substrate can be emitted to the liquid crystal while being condensed. Accordingly, light utilization efficiency can be improved. In addition, since the microlens having asymmetric optical characteristics is used, the microlens can allow a large amount of the light incident from the clear viewing direction to enter into the liquid crystal, and can decrease the amount of light incident from the opposite of the clear viewing direction. Therefore, light utilization efficiency is high, and display with good contrast characteristics can be effected.
In the present invention, the asymmetric microlens having the following configurations can be used.
In the specification of this application, xe2x80x9cthe low-refractive index layer, the medium-refractive index layer, and the high-refractive index layerxe2x80x9d means that the refractive indexes of the layers satisfies the relationship:
low-refractive index layer less than medium-refractive index layer  less than high-refractive index layer.
As the asymmetric microlens, first, of a high-refractive index layer formed on the side of a light incident surface of the substrate and a low-refractive index layer formed on the side of a light emitting surface of the substrate, a microlens such that the low-refractive index layer is increased in thickness from the center of the pixel toward the clear viewing direction and is reduced in thickness toward the opposite of the clear viewing direction, may be used.
In addition, of a low-refractive index layer formed on the light incident-side of the substrate and a high-refractive index layer formed on the light emitting-side of the one substrate, a microlens such that the high-refractive index layer is reduced in thickness from the center of the pixel toward the clear viewing direction and is increased in thickness toward the opposite of the clear viewing direction, may be used.
Furthermore, of a medium-refractive index layer formed on the light incident-side of the one substrate, a low-refractive index layer formed at the side of the clear viewing direction on the light emitting-side of the substrate, and a high-refractive index layer adjacent to the low-reflective index layer at the side opposite the clear viewing direction on the light emitting-side of the substrate, a microlens such that the low-refractive index layer and the high-refractive index layer are increased in thickness from the center of the pixel toward the clear viewing direction and the opposite of the clear viewing direction, respectively, may be used.
Still furthermore, of a medium-refractive index layer formed on the light incident-side of the one substrate, a high-refractive index layer formed at the side of the clear viewing direction on the light emitting-side of the substrate, and a low-refractive index layer adjacent to the high-reflective index layer at the side opposite the clear viewing direction on the light emitting-side of the substrate, a microlens such that the high-refractive index layer and the low-refractive index layer are reduced in thickness from the center of the pixel toward the clear viewing direction and the opposite of the clear viewing direction, respectively, may be used.
Even if any one of the above configurations is used, a large amount of light incident from the clear viewing direction can be increased and the amount of light incident from opposite of the clear viewing direction can be decreased. Therefore, light utilization efficiency can be improved, and display with good contrast characteristics can be effected.
In this case, it is preferable that on one of the first and second substrates, a microlens substrate including a microlens having a convex shape on an area opposing each pixel, and a flat surface on an area opposing the center of each pixel, and a thin plate bonded to the microlens substrate via a bonding agent be formed, and that the flat surface of the microlens be abutted against the thin plate. That is, the one substrate may preferably include a microlens substrate formed with the microlens, and a thin plate bonded to the microlens substrate via a bonding agent, the microlens may preferably have a convex shape having a flat surface for forming the non-lens area in the center of the pixel, and the microlens substrate and the thin plate may preferably be bonded with the thin plate abutted against the flat surface. According to such a configuration, light travelling toward a light-shielding film or wiring on the pixel peripheral area can be directed to the pixel center. Therefore, light utilization efficiency can be improved and the amount of light incident from the opposite of the clear viewing direction can be decreased, so that display with high contrast can be effected. In addition, since the pixel center area has a flat surface and the microlens is formed only on the pixel peripheral area, radiated light incident on the pixel center area can pass the pixel in a state of divergence in some degree without being condensed on one point of the pixel center of the liquid crystal. Accordingly, the incident light can be prevented from being locally radiated, and the service life of the liquid crystal can be extended. Furthermore, the flat surface of the pixel center area is abutted against the thin plate via the bonding agent, so that it is possible to uniformly control the gap between the thin plate and the microlens substrate including the microlens. Therefore, the microlens array substrate and the thin plate can be bonded accurately.
In the present invention, the first substrate may be formed with a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines, and the pixel electrode may be connected to the scanning lines and the data lines via a pixel switching element.
In the present invention, the one electrode may be, for example, the second substrate. In this case, it is preferable that the first substrate be formed with a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines, and the pixel electrode be connected to the scanning lines and the data lines via a pixel switching element, and that the pixel switching element be formed on the side of the clear viewing direction in the pixel with respect to the pixel electrode. In addition, in each pixel, each of the scanning lines corresponding to the pixel, and a capacitor line for forming a storage capacitor, may preferably be formed on the side of the clear viewing direction. In the first substrate, since the opening area is basically formed by removing the area of formation of the pixel switching element from the area partitioned by the data line, the scanning line, and the capacitor line, an area by which light is intercepted is widely formed. That is, since an area through which light does not pass is wide on the side of the formation of the pixel switching element by the amount thereof, if the pixel switching element is formed on the side of the clear viewing direction with respect to the pixel electrode, the light incident from the direction inclined opposite to the clear viewing direction can be intercepted utilizing an area on which the switching element, the scanning line, and the capacitor line are formed. Conversely, the light incident from the clear viewing direction can be prevented from being intercepted by the light-shielding film, the wiring, or the pixel switching element, so that utilization efficiency of light incident from the clear viewing direction can be improved.
Since the liquid crystal device to which the present invention is applied has high contrast characteristics, the liquid crystal device may preferably be used as a light valve of a projection display device. That is, a projection display device using the liquid crystal device according to the present invention may be provided with a light source, a condenser optical system for guiding light emitted from the light source to the liquid crystal, and an enlarging and projecting optical system for enlarging and projecting the light modulated by the liquid crystal device.
In the liquid crystal device in the projection display device of the present invention, it is preferable that light whose optical axis is inclined toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device be incident on the liquid crystal device. According to such a configuration, the light inclined toward the clear viewing direction is incident on the substrate, so that contrast can be further improved.
When the projection display device is configured in this way, the optical axis of the light incident on liquid crystal device may preferably be inclined toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device.
In the present invention, when inclining the optical axis of the light incident on the liquid crystal device toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device, for example, the liquid crystal device is arranged in an oblique position to incline the optical axis of the light incident on the liquid crystal toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device. In addition, when inclining the optical axis of the light incident on the liquid crystal device toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device, a condenser lens used in the condenser optical system may be arranged in an oblique position to incline the optical axis of the light incident on the liquid crystal toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device. Furthermore, a reflecting mirror used in the condenser optical system may be arranged in an oblique position to incline the optical axis of the light incident on the liquid crystal toward the clear viewing direction with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device. That is, even if only the microlens or the internal structure of the liquid crystal device is insufficient for allowing light to enter the liquid crystal only from the clear viewing direction, such insufficiency may be covered by the inclination of the liquid crystal device, the inclination of the condenser lens or the reflecting mirror in the condenser optical system.
In the present invention, a plurality of the liquid crystal devices may be used. In this case, an angle of the optical axis of the incident light inclined with respect to the normal line direction of the liquid crystal device may preferably be set to an optimum value for each of the plurality of liquid crystal devices.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a liquid crystal device to which the present invention is applied, as viewed from the side of a counter substrate.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the liquid crystal device taken along the line IIxe2x80x94II in FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram schematically showing the configuration of the liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 4 is an extracted plan view showing a part of pixel areas of the liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of an active matrix substrate taken along the line Vxe2x80x94V in FIG. 4.
FIG. 6 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to the first embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 7 is a plan view showing the positional relationship between first and second light-shielding films formed on an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate of the liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 8 is an explanatory view showing the positional relationship between the first and second light-shielding films formed on the active matrix substrate and the counter substrate of the liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 6.
FIG. 9 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a second embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 10 is a plan view showing the positional relationship between first and second light-shielding films formed on an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate of the liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 9.
FIG. 11 is an explanatory view showing the positional relationship between the first and second light-shielding films formed on an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate of the liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 9.
FIG. 12 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a third embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 13 is a plan view showing the positional relationship between a microlens formed on a counter substrate of a liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 12 and a pixel electrode formed on an active matrix substrate.
FIG. 14 is an explanatory view showing the positional relationship between the microlens formed on the counter substrate of the liquid crystal device shown in FIG. 12 and the pixel electrode formed on the active matrix substrate.
FIG. 15 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a fourth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 16 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrate in a liquid crystal device according to a modification of the fourth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 17 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a fifth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 18 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrate in a liquid crystal device according to a modification of the fifth embodiment of the present invention
FIG. 19 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a sixth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 20 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a seventh embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 21 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to an eighth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 22 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a first modification of the eighth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 23 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates in a liquid crystal device according to a second modification of the eighth embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 24 is a block diagram showing a circuit configuration of a display device which shows a use example of a liquid crystal device to which the present invention is applied.
FIG. 25 is an overall structural view of a projection display device showing a use example of a liquid crystal device to which the present invention is applied.
FIG. 26 is an explanatory view showing an example in which postures of a liquid crystal device, a condenser lens, and a reflecting mirror in the projection display device shown in FIG. 25 are modified.
FIG. 27 is an enlarged sectional view showing an active matrix substrate, a counter substrate, and a bonding structure of these substrates used in a conventional liquid crystal device.
FIG. 28 is an explanatory view showing a state in which a major axis direction of liquid crystal is twisted 90xc2x0 between substrates in a liquid crystal device.
FIGS. 29(A) and 29(B) are a graph showing contrast variation in a three o""clock-nine o""clock direction in a liquid crystal device, and a graph showing contact variation in a six o""clock-twelve o""clock direction in the liquid crystal device, respectively.
FIG. 30 is an explanatory view showing a state in which light enters a liquid crystal device from an oblique direction.